


Make it stop.

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac´s life is nothing like the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Groundhog Day".

Groundhog Day. 

Isaac saw that movie, once, with his mom. 

The main character has to repeat the same day over and over again. He gets to rectify his mistakes, goof around, and gets the girl in the end. 

Plus, he also evolves into a better person in the process.

This is nothing like that movie. 

Isaac wakes up in the morning, numb enough from sleep to stomach breakfast.

He is out of the house as fast as he can without making it seem like fleeing.

He wants to stay in school forever. Skip the rest. Repeat. Make it stop.


End file.
